Let Love Bleed Red
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Love is Forever; Two long months had gone by, and just like Clare promised, everything was going to be okay... and so far, it was.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story!

A/N: Well, here's the sequel to Love is Forever! I really thought that the ending was a massive cliff hanger, so I decided to post this one in continuation! This might be a one shot, I'm not sure yet, maybe a two-shot. Anyway, read and review! I hope you enjoy this one as much as Love is Forever!

* * *

Let Love Bleed Red

Summary: Sequel to Love is Forever; Two long months had gone by, and just like Clare promised, everything was going to be okay... and so far, it was.

* * *

It's been two long months.

Two long months had gone by, and just like Clare promised, everything was going to be okay... and it was.

I had been let out from the hospital just yesterday after I was "treated". I no longer cut anymore. It's all about writing and listening to music, and talking on the phone till three o'clock in the morning. I promised my therapist that I would go to the counciler's office if I have a problem.

Today, I start going back to school. This should be one hell of a day. I haven't seen this school in two months, so all I know is that I'm going to either get questioned by many people, or I'm going to get gossiped about like I'm not even there. I climbed out of Morty and walked to the school, with Clare's arm around my waist. I had my arm draped around her shoulder and she looked up at me with a smile on her face. I smiled down at her and we continued to make our way to the school.

Of course, people would be whispering behind me, it's not like they never have before, but... only this time it was about what had happened two months ago today.

_"He's the one that tried to kill himself."_

_"You see him, he just got let out of some mental hospital."_

_"I knew he was obsessed with death, he even tried to take his own life."_

I sighed and clenched my fist.

Clare noticed this and she said, "Eli. Just ignore them." I nodded and we made our way to her locker. Clare opened her locker and I leaned against the unopened ones. I looked down at my arm and brought it up. I glanced at the scar that was left on my wrist. I passed my finger tips over it and Clare shut her locker. She said, "Eli.."

I looked over at her and I said, "Come on. Let's go to class." She nodded, and took my arm in hers. We walked into Ms. Dawes class, and I was greeted with a lot of people that I don't even talk to.

"How are you?" One asked.

"I'm good... hanging in there." I responded.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sort of." I said.

"Welcome back, goth boy."

"Nice to see you too." I muttered. I took my seat in front of Clare and she grazed her fingers on the back of my neck. I leaned my head back and she started to softly scratch the back of my head. It felt really good.

I opened my eyes and looked behind Clare; Adam had just walked in and he took his seat next to Clare. I lifted my head and turned to face him. He flashed me a small smile and I smiled faintly in respond. Adam and I had grown a bit distant since he and Clare broke up.

I felt really bad, but... then again I didn't because he should've known that he and Clare weren't meant to be. Clare is mine... always have been and probably always will be. I mean I do love Adam, but... I can't continue to think that he's going to be okay, when I know that he's not. I don't want to be rude, but, Adam just needs to get over it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good." I responded.

He nodded and Adam turned away. I sighed. Damn, okay so I give up on trying. Normally Adam would continue the conversation, but he didn't. I turned around and faced the front. Clare placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned up. She whispered, "Eli... give him some time he'll come around."

"Yeah. Two months seems like enough time Clare." I responded.

"I know, but... Eli you can't blame him." Clare said.

"Blame him for what? Clare... he took you away from me, and drove me to fucking insanity-

"Eli please calm down." Clare interrupted. I sighed.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

Clare smiled and she brushed her lips against the back of my neck. The door slammed behind us and I turned to watch Ms. Dawes walk in. She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back Mr. Goldsworthy." I smiled up at her and she smiled in return.

She walked away and said, "Class, I think we should give Mr. Goldsworthy the present that we had made out for him now." I pinned my eyebrows together and Clare got up and walked to the front corner of the room. I watched as she pulled out a large poster board.

Clare walked back to me and she said, "Almost the entire school signed it. Including um... Fitz and his friends." I watched her place the black poster board on my desk, signed with silver signatures. Written in big writing in the middle, it said "welcome back, we missed you." At first I wanted to ask who "we" was, but, I was too busy reading all the signatures on this over sized piece of construction paper.

I smiled a little, and tugged at my bottom lip.

I wasn't going to let anybody see me cry, so I got up and excused myself. I walked out of the room.

"Great, he hates it." Somebody says.

"No... he's happy." Adam cut in.

"How do you know?"

"Because, he smiled, and it look like he was about to cry." Adam said. Clare said, "Can I got check on him?" Ms. Dawes nodded and Clare walked out of the room.

.

The door opened and I watched Clare walk by me, as if she didn't see me standing outside the classroom. I cleared my throat and she turned around and smiled softly. She walked up to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some um alone time." I responded.

Clare reached up and she touched my face. I smiled and she said, "You know... this was Adam's idea. The card I mean." I looked down at her in confusion and swallowed the lump in my throat. I said, "Adam did that?" Clare nodded. She said, "Even though he's hurting now Eli, he still cares about you."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Earlier you said that um... Fitz signed it. Did he really?"

Clare nodded.

"About two weeks ago he asked me how you were doing."

I found that hard to believe, but the look in those eyes of hers told me other wise. I sighed heavily and leaned my head back against the wall. Clare hugged me around the waist and I returned it.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Clare asked as she pulled away.

I nodded, and Clare reached over and grabbed the door handle.

We walked back inside and I sat down in my desk. I looked over at Adam and mouthed "thank you" towards him. He smiled in return and I turned my attention back to the front. I looked down at the poster and my face almost lit up, not from excitment, but from surprise. Clare was right. There it was, Fitz's signature, and a small note beneath his sloppy signature.

_Hope you come around..._

I smiled inwardly and looked around for more signatures. Adam and Clare's were probably the biggest ones on there. They had glued a picture of the three of us underneath and below the picture it said "we love and miss you Eli. Get well soon. Love, Clare and Adam."

I was too busy looking at the card that I didn't realize the time had gone by so quickly. I looked up when the bell rung and I gathered my things. I walked out with Clare following behind me. I walked to my locker and there was a few notes taped on it, some were crucial, some were get well soon notes. I tore them off and opened my locker. I rolled up the poster and placed it inside.

I shut my locker and turned around.

Of course, Fitz had to be standing behind me. Clare grasped my arm and he said, "It's good to see you back."

I blinked a few times. And my sarcastic attitude took the better of me. I said, "Why? You didn't have anybody else to torment while I was gone?" Fitz's face dropped and he smirked and shook his head. I smirked in return and he walked away. Clare looked up at me.

"See, even Fitz missed you."

"Don't joke Clare." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she said, "Not joking. I only speak the truth."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not Eli. A lot of people were worried about you. Some people cried, most asked about you all the time when I saw you." Clare said. I smiled a little.

"Well, I guess it's time to take advantage of that." I smirked.

Clare playfully slapped my arm and I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. I pulled away and watched her blue eyes sparkle. I kissed her again and I watched her disappear in her class. I walked to mine and looked up at the door of the last classroom I was in two months ago. I shakily took the doorknob in my hand and opened it. The classroom got quiet and I took my seat.

"Good to see you back Mr. Goldsworthy."

"It's good be back sir." I responded.

I sighed heavily. If I can get through today... I'm pretty sure everything will be a lot better than Clare promised... I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

End

* * *

So, should I post another chapter? I think I should, but just one more. It will be continuation of this one! Reviews are amazing, so leave me some if you want to read more!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
